El primer beso de Albus
by MNSY
Summary: Albus Severus Potter quiere ver a su mejor amigo Scorpius mas no se lo permiten, por ello decide escaparse de casa y James como buen hermano lo sigue ¿Que pasara?


Bueno aquí les traigo un fanfic incesto entre los Potter UwU espero les guste y no duden en dejarme un review que me harían realmente feliz y eso disfrútenlo.

Titulo: El primer beso de Albus

Pareja: James S. Potter x Albus S. Potter

Advertencia: INCESTO y solamente eso pues no contiene ni una sola cosa sexual ni nada de

Disclaimer: Esta wea(cosa. Si soy Chilena xD) me parece tonta pues esto es un FAN-fic osea hecho por fan y por mas que lo deseáramos a los fans no nos pertenece la historia. Pero como es mi obligación ponerlo aquí esta. Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a nuestra gran señora J. K. Rowling.

Bueno sin mas preámbulo les dejo la historia

* * *

El primer beso de Albus

− ¡No es justo que no pueda ver a Scorpius! –Grito el pequeño Albus Potter levantándose bruscamente de la mesa en donde se encontraba rodeado de su familia.

− ¡Albus! – Fue lo último que se escucho antes de que el menor saliera corriendo tomando una chaqueta que estaba en un perchero frente a la puerta.

Harry se levanto para ir a perseguir a su hijo mas la mano de su hijo mayor James Sirius Potter lo detuvo.

− Yo voy padre – Dijo con una sonrisa levantándose para ir a buscar a su hermano, caminaba a paso lento ya que sabia a donde se iría a esconder su hermano.

Mientras tanto el pequeño Albus corrió estaba llegar a un bosque cercano, miro el bosque algo dudoso y luego entro corriendo. Reconocía el camino al centro exacto del bosque, donde se encontraba un gran y viejo árbol.

− No es justo que no me permitan ver a mi mejor amigo – Susurro parándose frente al gran árbol, tan majestuoso lo rodeo hasta que creyó haber encontrado el agujero bajo las raíces de este que el y su hermano habían hecho cuando eran niños poco después de que naciera Lily. Albus se agacho tanteando el piso buscando una zona blanda hasta que la encontró, levanto las hojas llenas de insectos y arañas y se metió dentro del agujero sacudiendo su ropa. No eran tantos los años que no se pasaba por ese lugar, miro los dibujos que habían en el tronco pasando sus dedos con cariño por sobre estos.

− James… − Susurro con una sonrisa y miro las escaleras hechas de pequeñas tablas clavadas en el tronco hueco el árbol y comenzó a escalarlas torpemente, estaban viejas, dañadas, parecía como si fuesen a caerse en cualquier momento.

James en cambio tardo un poco en llegar hasta su hermano, siguió el mismo camino que hizo este, mas cuando llego Albus ya se encontraba en la ramas mas altas del árbol.

− ¡Albus baja de allí! – Grito asustado, ya pasaba por su cabeza que su hermano se caía y eso era algo que le aterraba, le aterraba que su hermano se cayera y el no pudiera ayudarlo.

− ¡Me niego! – Le grito el menor de vuelta. James ya estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, por mucho que lo molestara, las muchas veces que se peleaban o que a veces pareciese que se odiaran, James adoraba a su hermano, por algo ellos había hecho ese lugar, eran familia.

− Albus… ¡Por favor! – La voz de James sonó suplicante y desesperada. Albus nunca había escuchado la voz de su hermano así y por lo tanto obedeció bajando lentamente. James fue a buscarlo hasta el agujero bajo las raíces del majestuoso árbol, ya se encontraba mucho mas tranquilo.

Albus continuo bajando con lentitud por las tablas y cuando ya se encontraba por el final una de las tablas se rompió haciéndolo caer y no solo eso el clavo de la misma le provoco un profundo corte en la palma de su mano, James lo alcanzo antes de que tocara el suelo y miro preocupado la mano de su hermano.

− ¡Albus! – Exclamo dejando al menor sentado en el suelo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo y presionándolo contra el corte el cual empezaba a dejar escapar mucha sangre.

− James me duele – Lloriqueaba Albus asustado mientras veía toda la sangre que manchaba el pañuelo de James. – James me duele, me duele mucho – James comenzaba a desesperarse con la voz de Al repitiendo una y otra vez que le dolía.

− Albus cálmate – Dijo firme James mientras trataba de hacer un nudo con el pañuelo para mantenerlo sobre la herida de su hermano y poder llevarlo a casa, mas sus temblorosas manos no se lo permitían y se puso aun mas nervioso al ver que al comenzó a soltar pequeñas lagrimas.

− ¡Me duele! ¡Quiero volver a casa! – Exclamaba entre sollozos el pequeño Potter, James ya aburrido de tanto lloriqueo, se acercó al menor hasta robarle un pequeño beso que le cayó y este pudo al fin tener silencio por unos minutos para enfocarse en su labor.

− Listo – Hablo en un suspiro aliviado mientras rompía un poco su ropa y ponía mas sobre la herida del menor como remplazando una venda. – Ahora volvamos a casa Al – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su hermano y ambos salían de ese escondite.

− James… me besaste… − Susurro tímidamente el menor con la mirada baja y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

− Fue para que te calmaras ¡no te atrevas a decírselo a papá o te ira muy mal enano! – Grito avergonzado el mayor de los Potter.

− Esta bien… − Susurro aun sonrojado el pequeño Albus mientras apretaba el agarre que tenía a la mano de su hermano con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

Una vez ambos Potter llegaron a casa Ginny se encargo de atender mucho mejor la herida de su hijo, una vez este estuvo libre de su preocupada madre fue severamente regañado por su padre Harry quien estaba muy preocupado y a la vez molesto. James recibió un dulce casero hecho por su madre en premio de haber traído a salvo a su hermano, mas curiosamente ninguno de los dos Potter lograba sacarse de la cabeza el momento exacto en que sus labios se tocaron muy levemente, quizás no con un intención mala o algo mas que familiar, pero había sido realmente inolvidable.

Unos años después.

− ¿Que tu hermano hizo qué? – Se escucho el grito de Scorpius Malfoy mirando al ahora más grande Albus Severus Potter.

− James me quito mi primer beso Scor, no fuiste tu – Susurro tímidamente, encogido de hombros y con los fuertemente cerrados por culpa del fuerte grito que había hecho Scorpius.

− Ese maldito James Sirius Potter me las pagara, me las pagara caro – Decía el rubio mientras una oscura aura emanaba de él.

− Scor~ amor~ cálmate~ − Dijo Albus abrazando al único hijo de los Malfoy por la espalda. – Fue cuando tenía 9 años, poco después de que tu y yo nos conociéramos, el día en que me canse de mandarte cartas, cuando me di cuenta que quería verte– Dijo cariñosamente haciendo círculos con su dedo sobre el pecho del rubio.

− ¡Me da igual! te quito el primer beso a ti, a MI Albus – Reclamo molesto.

− Pero tu me quitaste otra cosa Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy~ − Susurro al oído de su pareja, a quien se le erizaron los cabellos y se giro para encarar a su novio y robarle un beso lleno de amor.

Albus ni tonto ni perezoso correspondió al instante.

* * *

Supongo que dejaras un Review...

Bueno si quieres no lo hagas U.U pero me harás muy infeliz... okno

Hagan lo que se les de en la put* gana D: dsadasd okno xDD sadsadsadasdsa

Bueno adiós y eso :'D


End file.
